Look who's top fox now!
by Candicehrt
Summary: Hello. this is a Narusasu not a sasunaru. naruto seme all the way.also it has an extra taste that many ppl dont write about. I DO NOT WANT THIS STORY ANY MORE. IF YOU WANT THIS PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

"Nani what did you just say?"

"I said your able to get pregnant, so don't ever have sex unless your the "attacker" can't you hear"

Saskue was sitting at the table with his head down, as Itachi was in the next seat looking at him.

"Omg I'm a freak"

"Sasuke no your not, you should be happy you was born with this ability because it brings you much strength, it skipped father and I because we do not have the "red eyes of sharingan""

"But still, im kinda glad i have stength but it just weird to heard that a man can give birth"

"Why must you worry unless you like being the little reciever" Itachi snickered

"HELL NO a Uchiha has to much pride to let hiself be laid on his back!" Sasuke said almost knocking the chair over. " Hold on how the hell did you even know i was gay?"

"Oh little brother it kinda obvious the way you would look at the boys in your class and at that Naruto child."

Sasuke blushed bright red and left to go off to his room. His room was at the top of the stairs while Itachi's and his parents were down the hallway. The Uchiha manor had great space so it would be real easy to get privacy. As he was cursing his bloodline under his breath, he didn't notice his father walk in front of him.

"Oh hello father"

" Hello Sasuke, did Itachi tell you yet?'

"Yes" said Sasuke as he looked at the ground

"Oh don't worry to much, you'll find a nice women and get her pregnant, because I know you won't let a man have his way with you, but be cafeful because I see the way those boys from your class look at you"

"Yes father I will do my best"

"Good boy, and get of to training with Kakashi and the others"

"Yes sir" With that he ran out the door to the training grounds.

As he enter the grounds he saw Sakura and Naruto and of course no Kakashi-sensei. He walked up to them as usual and gave his silent hello.

"Hello Sasuke, how is your da so far?" Saskura said almostknocking him over for being so close.

"Im fine" he said coldy But she didn't notice it cause she was just so happy to be near him.

"Yo teme, how it going?" Said Naruto cheerfully

Sasuke was about to answer when he thought about what Itachi said earlier and blushed once more. At that moment Kakashi showed up.

"Hey everyo--" He was about to finish his sentence when he saw sasuke looking like a tomatoe.

"Are you okay Saskue?" He didn't say anything. Sasuke was in his own dream just thinking of little things he would love to do to the blond boy.Kakashi looked once more at time and hit him. That woked him up.

"Damn Kakashi!"

"Well well, Im just going to cancel training for today because Sasuke looks sick.

He put his hand on Sasuke shoulder. "Get some rest and maybe read one of my "Icha Icha " books" Kakashi said while smiling. Sasuke was about to say a comeback but he was gone in a poof.

"Wow Saskue are you alright do you need me to carry you home and take care of you" Said Sakura

"No im fine, that old man probley just wanted to get home early to bother Iruka"

"Well do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"No Sakura I'm going home now"

Sasuke walked away. Naruto caught up to him.

"Hey my house is in this direction so is it okay if I walk with you?"

"Hn, sure dobe"

They walked in silence for a while until Saskue got to his home.

"Bye dobe"

"Hey Sasuke would it be okay if I came in for a while, Pervy Sage not coming home for a while and I get lonley without anyone around." Naruto said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe, if you don't mind my brother" he a bit wierd at times.

Naruto nodded. They walked into the living room and Naruto was introduced to his Father and Mother.

"It nice to meet you and thanks for leting me come in" Naruto said as he bowed.

"Your welcome Naruto, please stay for dinner if you want to" Sasuke mother said with asmile. Sasuke father stayed silent.

"Thank you i will"

"Kiss up" Chuckled Sasuke

"Shut up teme"

When they got to Sasuke room Naruto was in aww at the size of the room. And all the electronics.

"Damn your spoiled, I have to beg Pervy Sage for a 20 dollar game"

"I guess I am" Sasuke said

_Wow Sasuke has it so good. I bet he has a wonder full clothes collection. I bet he would looks so sexy in some shorts and a tank top. While sitting on my lap_.

_**Dang kit who would've known that you had some perverted fantasys. All I can say is go for the goal and get in his pants and if that don't work rape him haha.**_

_No fox, Sasuke not even gay. Do you see all the girls that throw themselves at him._

_**So what that don't mean nothing. Besides didn't you find it odd that he got really red when you spoke to him earlier.**_

_Yea, maybe._

_**Don't put yourself down, just try to find out more about him, just remember something**_

_What?_

_**Dont be the uke! Bye**_

_WHAT! Damn fox. But okay. I won't_

"Hello Naruto,are you there?" said Sauke looking Naruto in the face.

Naruto woke up. "Sorry Sasuke, but can we play some video games?"

"Sure, Wanna play Ultimate Ninga 2?"

"Hell yea, I heard it was good"

"Yea it is, but Naruto do you wanna make a bet"

"Sure Sasuke"

"Well if I win you have to be my little maid for 2weeks and if you win I'll be your maid for 2 weeks"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure teme"

The thought of Naruto in a skirt made Sasuke wanna drool. He knew he could not lose. Naruto was thinking the same thing but with pervert thoughts.

Kit don't lose. I don't wanna be somebody's bitch for 2 weeks

Niether do I fox

Shit, Naruto never played this game before I so got this

After 2 hours of butt kicking Ninja fighting...

"What the fuck!"

"That's right, you is my maid for 2weeks dattebayo" Yelled Naruto as he was doing his happy dance.

Sasuke couldn't believe he just lost. Being Naruto maid sounded fun but damn listening to Naruto order him around and asking for ramen just sounded unbearable

Shit Shit shit!

_**That's so great kit. I love you so much right now**_

_Thanks_

Naruto calmed down for a while and went to sit next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll treat you real good" Said Naruto as he put his arm around Sasuke. Sasuke was taking Naruto words into sexual thoughts and ran to the bathroom because his lower area was starting to hurt.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Nothing just go home now my stomach is starting to hurt"

"Are you sure you don't want me to get your Dad or Itachi?"

"No just go"

"Okay, come to my house around 3 o'clock tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Naruto bye"

"Okay,bye sexy raven"

Sasuke looked up for the moment, thinking he heard that wrong. Did he just call me sexy raven .He was about to call Naruto again but he heard the door close.

After an half an hour of jerking off Sasuke comes ou the bathroom.

"Damn Naruto for being so cute"

"Whats wrong brother" Itachi said as he was sitting on Sasuke bed.

"What are you dong here?"

Nothing just wanted to know where all the moaning was coming from"smiled Itachi

Sasuke blushed.

"There nothing to be embrassed about"

"Whatever just get out, I'm tired"

Itachi rose from the bed and walked over to Sasuke and whisphered. "Fine I'll go, but good luck with being with Naruto and not knowing what to do when he comes on to you"

Sasuke tought for a moment."Naruto won't do that "

"If you say so, goodnight brother"

Sasuke stayed silent as Itachi walked out and closed the door. Sasuke was getting aggrivated and went to bed. Thinking of his first day of being a maid.

Next Morning: Naruto Pov.

Naruto rose from his bed yawning while taking his nightcap off his head.

_**Good morning kit.**_

_Not now fox I'm half sleep and I'm not in the mood for your bickering_

_**Oh shut up, I was about to give advice on what to make the Uchiha do today and how to get him to become yours.**_

Naruto blinked a few times trying to register what the fox was talking about When it finally hit him he yelled.

_Oh yeah Sasuke my bitch for 2 weeks baby._

_**Ding ding his brain is finally working**_

_Shut it fox._

_**Sorry, but go wash up then eat and well talk later**_

_Kay_

Naruto couldn't wait for kyuubi advice on getting Sasuke to be his.He washed up with some soap he got from Iruka and headed for the kitchen for his morning ramen.

_Okay fox wake up I'm clean and full give me the advice._

_**Okay kit, you still got that money from your last mission.**_

_Yea, so what._

_**Good good. Let head downtown for a bit. We're going shopping.**_

_Wow thats your adive, to buy him something._

_**Oh you're going to like what we're going to buy kit. We got 4 hours until the Uchiha brat shows up so, let get to it**_

_Fine._

_**They waswalking for a bit until kyuubi told narutoto go into the Whips and Chains store.**_

_What the fuck!_

_**Be quiet it not what you think even though it could be that way**_

_Hell no, I don't wanna scare him away._

_**Yea yea. Just buy a maids outfit okay**_

_I'm starting to like this idea_

_**I know. Just make sure the back is low and the skirt is short.**_

_Yes sir._

Naruto found the perfit outfit. It was just what Kyuubi wanted but it was blue with white lace and matching stocking. Naruto found a collar and told the semstriss(spelling sorry) that he wanted it to say"Naruto's Maid for life". When he went to the cashier to buy it, the cashier looked at him weird.

"Your girlfreind lost a bet" Said the cashier

"Kinda"

She didn't ask anymore questions. She put his stuff in a bag and gave him the reciept.

"Your kinky, stay that way, because a girl love that in a man"

" Yea I will, bye and thanks"

"Your welcome, bye"

_**Damn I thought all girls had gay-dar, she so clueless. haha.Okay kit, now to phase 2. Now we gotta get you looking sexy**_

_Kewl_

They went to the store arcoss from 'Whips and Chains' Naruto bought a fish net top and a black tank top underneath. Then some tight black pants with a red strip up the side.

_**Damn you are smoking**_

_Thanks_

_**Now use some of my chakara to give yourself some red highlight and maybe my cute ears haha, and when we get home, straightin your hair. Sorry kit but spike are getting old and everyone has seen you in them.**_

_Okay I will_

_**Lets get going he should be coming in an hour**_

_Alright._

Hope you enjoyed it comment please. i know there was spelling mistake but dont get made at me please. tell what you might want to happen. please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECOND CHAPTERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mother Father I'm leaving out for a while" said Sasuke as he was putting his shoes on.

"Okay Sasuke, where are you going?" said his mother coming out of the kitchen

"Over Naruto's for a while, I'm going to help him with his new technique" lied Sasuke, way to embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Don't do anything stupid" said his Father from the kitchen as he read his paper

"Yes sir" said Sasuke as he bowed to his Father

His mother was smiling happy that her son was finally hanging out with a friend instead of in the house mopping around, his father just stayed quiet and nodded. She kiss him on the forehead and he headed out. When he stepped outside he saw his saw Neji.

"Hey Uchiha"

"Hello Hyuuga"

"Where are you off to?"

"Naruto's house if you must know"

"Hm well keep an eye on Naruto, he was downtown buying some blue outfit that looked like a skirt set, maybe he getting cute for his boyfriend or something"

Sasuke was screaming inside but stayed firm on the outside. Most of the boys in Konoha knew about each other homosexuality. They stayed "straight" in front of people and for the fangirls until they finally felt comfortable to come out. So far Neji and Garra were the first to come out because they was dating.

"He don't got a boyfriend yet, like someone I know, anyways where is Garra, isn't he suppose to be here visiting for a while?"

"Yea the Hokage talking to him, and I'm on my way to got pick him up"

"Wow maybe you can get a skirt set for yourself and tease Garra"

Neji thought for a moment." Maybe, but I tease him enough and he gets mad at me for that much"

Sasuke laughed." I gotta get going, bye Hyuuga"

"See ya Uchiha"

--

As Sasuke was coming up to Naruto apartment, he was still upset about losing the bet but was also wondering about the skirt set. Maybe Naruto might dance around in the set to make me feel good about losing. Laughed Sasuke as he knock on the door.

"Coming"

**_Okay kit, good luck! _**

_Hai! _

Naruto opened the door and Sasuke could've of swore he passed out. Naruto was looking so fucking fuckable right now. He was looking at Sasuke as he was leaning against the door seductivly.He had the outfit on he bought and he straightn his hair, with some pieces were in his face, laying in just the right spots. He had some red hightlights and cute fox ears to match. Looking both sexy and cute.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Of course Sasuke, what's wrong?" said Naruto, almost with a moan.

"Nothing, lets just get this over with" I know what's going on Naruto, your trying to get me to be the little uke, ain't gunna happen, because Uchihas don't roll that way. Even though I wouldn't mind to get fucked or be fucked. Damn Naruto I wanna just bit those cute ears. DAMN DAMN DAMN!

"Okay if you say so, Sasuke come to my room"

"Okay" I knew it, he gunna dance for me, just like i thought 

When they entered naruto's room, there on the bed was the maid outfit and collar.

"Sasuke put this on please"

"What the fuck!, I'll be your maid but I won't dress like it"

Naruto moved close to Sasuke as Sasuke had his back to the wall. Naruto leaned in and bit his ear and sucked on it apoligetly(spelling sorry). Sasuke gasped and grabbed Naruto. Naruto lifted Sasuke's arms over his head and whispered " Please Sasuke it was part of our bet to be my maid, so please dress like it for me" he said while ended his sentence with a lick on Sasuke ear. Sasuke wanted to struggle but it felt so good. He just nodded in response. Naruto let go of Sasuke and gave the outfit to put on. Sasuke went to bathroom to change. 15 minutes later Sasuke came out.

"Wow teme don't you look adorable and I just love the collar" giggle Naruto

"Shut up dobe" said sasuke, still a bit mad at Naruto for that little insident a few moments ago, he would've been out sooner but he was jerking off from that hard one Naruto gave him.

"Damn he gunna pay" whispered Sasuke

"Alright, come on. I want you to clean the living room and straightn out my closet, okay?"

"Yea yea Naruto"

"Good, I'm going to go watch some tv" said Naruto as he slapped Sasuke bottom when he walked by.

Sasuke gasped at that but ignored it to go do his deed. When he opened naruto's closet it smelled horrible and the clothing fell on him when he pulled a tee-shirt out.

"Damn Naruto do you ever wash your clothing" he yelled

"Sometimes but Iruka does it most of the times. But now I have my own little maid to do that" chuckled naruto

"Whatever" mubble sasuke

He put the clothes in a basket and went to the laundry room. But it was locked.

"Naruto open the laundry room door"

"I never said you could use my laundry room, go downtown and wash them"

"Fine, just give me my clothes back and I'll be back in a while"

"Oh no, you gotta go in that outfit"

Sasuke eyes went large and thought of the experience in that outfit would be. "Hell no just give me some other chore to do" said sasuke as he dropped the basket. Naruto got up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke. He tilted Sasuke chin and looked him in the eyes. "Well Sasuke you can give me a good kiss and I'll give you the key so you don't have to go out in public, besides I should be the only one that gets to see you looking to cute"

Sasuke blushed as Naruto had their lips met. Sasuke wrapped his arms around naruto wanting to be as close as he can to the blond. They fought for dominance in a passionate tounge battle. Naruto won. Naruto ran his tounge threw every inch of the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke and Naruto was both moaning. After 2minutes of kissing they broke apart for air.

"Nice job Sasuke"

"Of course, now the key please" said Sasuke letting his arms drop from around Naruto's neck.

Naruto replied in dropping the key in Sasuke groin area. Sasuke whinced at the coldness of the key. But was happy he didn't have to got out in public.

**_You fucking rock kit, where did you learn to do that _**

_Garra sometimes tell me about his experiences with Neji whenever we chill. Damn he taste good._

Sasuke was thinking the same thing as he was putting the clothes in the washing machine. He headed to the living room to clean. Naruto was laying on the couch watching tv.

Naruto looked up. "What's wrong come back for more"

"Haha no Naruto, I'm just doing my last chore while the clothes wash."

Sasuke walked over and was think of a way to get naruto back for earlier. He bent down on clean the table and had his butt in the air and shaking it a little while he dusted. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him.Thats right Naruto, watch the pretty ass shake 

_Damn he bent over like that and I can't do anything_

**_Who ever said you couldn't_**

_Fox I'm not about to rape Sasuke, I want him to enjoy it when or if we do ever have sex_

**_I understand kit, but he does have a fat ass _**

_I know.Shit-_

**_What wrong kit?_**

_My dick is getting hard, I need to go to the bathroom_

"Ugh, excuse me Sasuke" said Naruto as he was holding his dick, while running out the room

"Okay Naruto take your time" Haha who the bitch now.Wow I am going to have fun teasing him

--Next part

_Damn that fucking Uchiha._

**_Oh kit it not that bad_**

_Yeah right _moaned Naruto as he was rubbing his dick

He was brought out of his conversation by a knock on the bathroom door.

"What do you want you little tease" almost yelled Naruto

Sasuke was giggling like crazy on the other side the door. He almost fell over but luckily he didn't.

"Please Naruto let me in" whispered the Uchiha

"Why should I?"

"Cause..."

"Cause why"

"Oh come on just let me in I gotta use the bathroom dobe"

Naruto thoght for a moment. "Fine but let me come out first'

"Okay" Naruto pulled his pants up while still half aroused. When he thought his private area looked pretty cover he turned the door knob to come out. Sasuke was right in his wayy. "Please move" Sasuke said nothing but justed stared at Naruto as he leaned against the door. Sasuke stood up like he was going to move. Naruto was about to take his first step out the bathroom only to get pushed back on the ground by Sasuke.

"Teme what was that for"

Still Sasuke was quiet. Sasuke got down on his knees and crawled over Naruto. Naruto was staring to get excited again. Sasuke must have notice this becase he was starting to tug on Naruto pants.

"Teme stop!"

"Quiet dobe you'll enjoy what I'm about to do" Said Sasuke sweetly. Naruto just stayed quiet but moaned loudly as Sasuke started to massage his cock. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's reaction to a single touch. Aww thats cute, he sensitive 

"Teme pl...ea..se st..op moaned Naruto

"Why Naruto you seem to be enjoying this" said Sasuke as he smirked

"Ple...ase Sa..suke I'm about to come"

As Naruto was about to come he stopped. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke lowered his head and licked the tip of Narito's cock. Naruto jump at that but found it to be very good. After a few licks of Naruto's length into his mouth and almost gagged because he never done this before.he only knows people do this from seeing Itachi do it to that Kisame guy. But he kept his composure. He sucked long and hard and moaned as he did it to send vibration thought Naruto's body.

Naruto grabed Sasuke head and had a chunk of his hair in his hand. Sasuke started to do different kinds of things, he went fast then slow then stop and start up again. Naruto thought he was about to lose his mind. With one last suck Naruto came in Sasuke mouth. Sasuke dranked it all just upset at the bitter taste. Naruto got some tissue to help Sasuke wipe his come from his mouth. Sasuke smiled. That surprised Naruto to see Sasuke smiled.

"Wow what was that for anyways"

"I don't know just wanted to and beside its fun to tease you"

"Yeah I can tell when you was shaking your butt in from off me" sain Naruto as he grabed Sasuke butt. "Damn you look so cute in that outfit"

"I know"

"Well I'm bout to hop in the shower, wanna come"

Sasuke just smirked. "Naw I'm going to wash me face and finish cleaning up so I can go home"

Naruto got dissapointed because he wanted to see the Uchiha naked. "Oh okay"

Sasuke washed his faced and headed out to finish the living room. Naruto was in the shower wondering if Sasuke liked him or not.

**_Wow that was a cute blow job but I know there better_**

_Shut up fox, it was good enough for me_

**_Okay okay but yea Sasuke does like you_**

_How do you know_

**_Umm cause of the blow job just a few miutes ago, duh you idiot_**

_Whatever, but i guess your right_

**_Of course I'm right, you should ask him._**

_But I'm scared too, I don't want to lose our friendship_

**_Oh fuck the 'i don't wanna lose our friendship crap' just ask him you wimp_**

_I'm not a wimp fox_

**_Okay your a pussy_**

_Ugh, okay I'm going to ask him just to show you_

**_Fine, get going _**

Naruto turned the shower off and wrpped a towel around him. He went in to the living room and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch watching tv

"I thought you was suppodse to be cleaning"

"It done dobe"

"Oh, then why are you still here?"

"What you don't want me here" truthfully I was hoping you would tell me how you feel about the blow job or ask me out or something 

"No no thats not it, just was wondering" He sat down next to Sasuke. they stayed in an akwared silence for a while. Just glaning at each secrectly.Naruto broke the silence.

"Umm well... insted off you cleaning for me tomorrow, do you wanna go on a date with me"

"Is that a request?"

"No just tell me if you want to or not"

Sasuke thought for a moment

"Sure" He seemed calm on the outside but was screaming and jumpimg on the inside

Naruto grabed him and hugged him."By the way good job back in the bathroom" Sasuke blushed. :"I'm about to go home so I'm going to change back into my regular clothes"

Naruto let go. "Okay"

Sasuke came back in his normal Uchiha clothes. He started to walk to the door to go home.

**_GO AND KISS HIM NOW!!_**

Naruto grabed Sasuke and threw him against the door. He kissed him as he licked sasuke lips. Sasuke moaned. Naruto was moving his tounge for entrance and Sasuke allowed. they kissed for a while. Naruto let go of Sasuke. Sasuke hugged him one last time. "Pick me up around five okay"

"Fine, I'm going to miss you teme"

"I'm goping to miss you too, bye" said Sasuke as he left Naruto's apartment

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

'Yes yes yes yes' scream Sasuke inside his head as he was walking down the street home after a very interesting day with Naruto. "Oh my god I have a date with Naruto. It's about time the dobe did something to make me happy instead of embarrassing me with that outfit and treating me like I was some uke." I whispered to myself. I entered the house and screamed to see if anyone was home. No respond until...

"Awwwww"

What was that! I started to run up the stairs to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Ugh st..op ple..ase"

That sounded like Itachi. Who on earth could make my brother wine in pain.I walked up to Itachi's room and knocked.

"Itachi are you okay?"

"Mnnm"

I opened the door and saw Itachi and his friend Kisame in the missionary position. and and are my eyes fooling me because I see my brother "the great Uchiha" as the uke. They both scream each other name as they climaxed.

"Wow Itachi, and you picked on me about being the uke" I said. I should've known this was the cause instead of thinking something worse. stupid stupid me.

Itachi didn't even seem bother by my present because he just walked to the bathroom in his room, ignoring me. Kisame wrapped a towel around himself and laid back down.

"Hey Sasuke how it going" said Kisame just noticing me.

"I'm fine" I replied. "How was the sex with my brother?"

"Oh great as usual" he replied as Itachi walked out the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"Hey little brother"

"Hn, so how's your butt"

"Sore but so worth it" said Itachi and Kisame smiling at his work

I walked over and sat in a chair next to his bed, because I was never going to touch his bed until he cleaned it at least twice. Itachi just looked at me adjusting his yellow robe around his shoulders.

"So how was your day with Naruto?"

I blushed at the though of what happened between me and Naruto. "F-f-fine" I studdered.

"Well it should be more than fine by that blush and studdering"

"So did you score?" said Kisame on the other side of the bed. Itachi just looked at me waiting for an answer, not even offended by the question his "friend" just asked me.

"No"

"Aww to bad, I bet that Naruto would be wild" said Kisame getting up and dressing.He walked over to Itachi and gave a long kiss. He pullled away. "Bye bay, Love you"

"Love you too" Itachi said still intoxicated by that kiss.

We listened to Kisame walked down the stair and out the door before we spoke again.

"So what with being the uke and where is mom and dad?" I said wanting to know how he got away with this and dad didn't hear a thing. Itachi layed back on the bed before he said anything.

"To answer the first question, I like to be the uke okay" I raise an eyebrow at that."Why, if I can ask" Itachi stare at me, he hated explaining hiself. "Well to tell you the truth, I like being dominated okay, it more fun"

"Wow, i don't know if I could to that, I have to be the top"

Itachi just smirked." Oh yeah little brother, but just wait until you get the taste of the uke life, you'll sure be wanting more, beside it not as bad as your making it sound"

I didn't respond.

"And to answer your second question, mom and dad is gone for a month for their second honeymoon, remember they been planing it for months."

"Oh yeah, just wasn't sure which day they would leave. And of course you and Kisame are going to be at it like rabbits right?"

"Of course" Itachi said very proud.

"Wow"

"Anyways Sasuke, tell me what happened with you and Naruto because I know it wasn't training" Itachi arch his eyebrow.

Oh yeah me and Naruto, I might as well not lie " Well I clean his house, he gave me a maid outfit to put on"

"Kinky"

"Shut up, he teased me and I tease him"

"Wow,didn't know you could do that"

"Stop inturupting me please"

"Kay"

"Anyways, iwentdownonhim" I said really faster blushing

Itachi just blink trying to understand what I just said. "Go Sasuke go" said Itachi doing a little dance. " So did he enjoy it?"

" Yup" I screamed like a fangirl and feeling very happy.

"Good anything else?"

"Yeah he asked me out on a date and I said yeah"

"Thats great, when and what time?"

"Tomorrow and at five o'clock"

"Very good, you going to let him have you after the date"

"NO"

"Why, he seem very nice"

"Cause I'm not a slut and I can get pregnant, duh!"

"Oh yeah, whats wrong you don't think he going to like after you tell him?"

"I don't know what to think" I said putting my head in my hands. Itachi got up from the bed making it sqeak some.He put his arm around me and kiss my forehead. "Don't worry Sasuke just tell him when your ready but I don't think Naruto that kind of person that would do that"

I looked in my brother beautiful onyx eyes with my red eyes and I could see his concern with my condition. " Okay, maybe your right"

"Of course I'm right, now get up and go get some sleep and well find your something to wear in my closet for your date in the morning, k?"

"Yup" I said feeling Itachi arms leave me as I got up from the chair

"Do you wanna sleep with for the night?" Itachi joked

"Heck no, I will never touch your bed again" I say laughing. I walk out the door givng him a goodnight wave. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I finished 10 minutes later, dry off, put on a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt and went to bed.

**Naruto Pov: Afternoon**

Okay okay I got go to figure out what our date it going to be. Kyuubi help me please.

_**Yeah yeah just be quiet and listen**_

_Kay_

_**Pick the Uchiha up and take him to the lake in the forest and go swimming. After that get something to eat and then do what you like because I'm not caring what you do. You have to think things up on your own kid.**_

_Yeah I know, but what should I put on, I'm picking him up in an hour_

_**Fine because the way you look reflex on me and I can't be looking bad. Put on your tight dark blue jeans and that red shirt that say 'I have a little monster just waiting to come out, wanna see', and the white and red sneakers.**_

_Perfect! Thanks, I'm going to hop in the shower, oh and can I have those fox ears again like yesterday?_

**_No, one time deal_**

_Dang your a meany_

**_Why do you need them, the Uchiha like you_**

_Cause they're really really cute_

_**Wow, still no**_

_Fine._

After that talk with Kyuubi he went to sleep and I got down to business. I took my shower and got dress in the outfit Kyuubi talked about. I walked into my kitchen made a bowl of ramen and started to daydream about having my way with Sasuke, his pale skin and his girlish body. Awwww. I was awoking from my daydream by my phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Where are you, its 5:30" it was Sasuke, oh my goodness did he just say 5:30

"Man I so sorry I'm coming right now" I sprinted out the door and headed to the Uchiha compound.

_Damn Sasuke going to kill me._ I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I saw Sasuke. I jumped in front of him trying to catch my breath. He just looked at me, dang is that all these Uchiha do is stare.

"Hi Sasuke" I finally said

" Hey dobe" he said

" Can't you just say bay or baby instead of "dobe"?"

"Nope dobe is so much cuter" he said smiling

" You look cute when you smile" He blushed. I walked up to him and pulled him into my embrace. I tilted his chin and said " Did you miss me?"

"Yea i guess so" I kiss him and we had a small tounge battle. I won like always. I sucked on his bottom lip and picked him up as he put his legs and arms around me. Wow this feel so good I wish I could do more but we're outside, heck who care if it out in the open. Anywhere is fine. I finally put him down after needing air to breath and I was getting too tempted. Sasuke wiped the saliva from his mouth. He had on a black t-shirt with the Uchiha logo and matching pants. So adorable.

"Okay you got me out on this date so what are we suppose to be doing?" Sasuke said after catching his breath from that intense kiss that Naruto won far in square.

"You'll see, just hold my hand and I'll lead you to our date spot" Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke but he just look back at Naruto with confusion. So Naruto pulled his hand back understanding that Sasuke wasn't ready to take it that far yet. They knew they was physically attracted to one another but was they mentally, was the question at hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm ready for public displays of affection"

Naruto nodded and kiss him on the cheek softly. " Of course, I would never want to make you do something you didn't want to do." He kissed the other cheek " Come on and follow me" Naruto put his hands behind his head and Sasuke puts his in his pocket as he follow Naruto.

They walk threw the village getting stares from people. After a growth spurt Naruto was wanted by both male and female, their stares turned from hatred to lust. He had tight muscles, and natural tan and his blond hair seem to glisten in the sunshine along with that goofy smile of his. Though he didn't mind, he loved the idea of being wanted but not being able to have. Sasuke on the other hand was a natural beauty wanted by many for his whole life. So that wasn't anything new from the people of Konoha.

"Are we almost their dobe"

" Yea just a few more feet Raven-Kun" Sasuke just looked at him with a smirk at the nickname.

" Sense when do we have nicknames for each other and we haven't even started our date?"

" Well your raven hair and onyx eyes just have a raven feeling about it. What wrong you don't like it?"

" No I'm good with it just never had one before, but I'm going to find one for you" he said with a smirk

" Fine, but anything you call me will make me happy as long as it you're the one saying it" Sasuke smile. Maybe this could workout if I know he really wants to be with me and not just some "friends with benefits"

"We're almost there, it past the training ground"

"Well do you wanna race there, so we can start our so called date faster"

" Sure Ra-ven-kun" The way Naruto said it almost sounded like a moan making Sasuke shiver at his voice. That was so sexy

They made their starting position and with a yell Naruto said GO!

"Stop we're here"

"This is nice I forgot all about the lake behind the training grounds"

"I know not many people remember so thats what I like about it." Sasuke walked over to the lake and sat down. He motioned Naruto to come and he followed the command.

"So do you wanna go swimming Sasuke?" He shook his head. " I'm good just staring at the water, its so beautiful"

" It is, but so are you" Sasuke smiled

"Thanks, but can I ask you something?"

"Yea"

"What is it that you want from me?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Well..." he had to think about that, he didn't expect that from the Uchiha.

" What do you want, I know you asked me on a date and I happy about that and I'm still your maid for the week and we kissed and stuff, but what do you want after the bet is over and we go back to just seeing each other on missions and during training sessions?"

Naruto just blinked. He had thought what would happen to them too but he didn't want to go back to the way they was before. "Well, truthfully I don't want to go back to the way we was before this. I like hanging out with you and was hoping more would come from this friendship. I like you and just want to do what makes you happy and we been friends for a while so I just want to know everything I can about you, if thats okay"

Sasuke was silent. He thought that Naruto might want a little fling then go back to the way it was before. Sasuke almost(ALMOST but didn't) cried from hearing words like that. He grabbed Naruto's waist and hugged him. Naruto hugged back and brought Sasuke to his lap so his back was to his stomach.

"So you do like me, so that blow I gave you wasn't just for nothing" he said laughing as he laced Naruto and his hands together.

"Nope"

"Good, so now we can work on having a relationship past friends"

"Yup, but let see how each other is before making it offical"

"Okay, but no sex"

Naruto nuzzled his nose into Sasuke neck. Sasuke signed in the attempt of compassion from Naruto. It felt good to have a warm body to lay on.

"I'm not going to be happy because you have a very tempting body and your so cute" he said kissing his neck "But anything to make you happy and to stay near me" Sasuke turned face to face on his lap and wrapped his legs around Naruto. He looked in those blue eyes just seeing the lust. Leaning forward he connected their soft pink lips together. Sasuke had one hand still laced with Naruto's while the other hand was lost in his lover's blond locks of hair. Naruto cupped his Raven-kun's rear and was rubbing their groans together.

"Aww Naruto" he moaned as he was meeting the movement Naruto started of them rubbing against each other. He removed his kissed swollened lips to suck in some air. After a fews pants he moved his lips to suck on Naruto's neck. He kissed up and down just doing anything to feel more contact with the blond. He snaked out his tounge and was nippled at his lover's tanned skin. Naruto on the other hand had pulled Sasuke shirt up and was teasing his nipple. Sasuke cried out a little at the harsh way Naruto pulled it, sending waves of pleasure threw his whole body.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's erection poking at his navel. He removed his hand from his chest and moved lower. As he was about to grab it, Sasuke hand grabbed him, he moved his hand away and arched his eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto looked at him as his hands continued to squeeze Sasuke rear. Sasuke removed his mouth from his friend/lover's neck, noticing alot of red marks left on him. He was catching his breath before he spoke.

"Not yet, I don't wanna go that far and not go all the way"

He smirked, Naruto completely forgot that Sasuke didnt want to go any futher than just touching.

"Fine, but I am going to touch it one day and don't think I always want to go farther than touching. I could probley come just by looking at you or kissng you.

"Oh am I that sexy" Sasuke joked

"Yes you are" Naruto said with a sneaking smirk "Do you wanna stop?"

"Umm not really but I'm hungry, and this is a date, so when are you going to feed me?" he said with a cute pout.

"Okay, get up for a moment and I'll get your food" Sasuke slidded off him. Naruto bit his thumb and yelled "Summoning Justu!" and slammed his hand down. A puff of smoke appear and in the clearing was Gamakechi. Sasuke was in aww at that summoning. He just looked at the frog as he was holding a basket.

"Dang kid I been waiting for you to summon me for hour" he looked at Sasuke "Guess you was too occupied, just wait till I tell dad"

"Whatever you little frog, just give me the basket and go"

"I'm a toad not a frog, you idiot"

"What did you call me you talking fish"

"An idiot, idiot"

Naruto swug at him but he poof away before he hit him leaving the basket behind. "Damn frog" Sasuke was giggling at the way Naruto acted. Naruto smiled at how cute Sasuke sounded when he laughed.

"You sound so cute when you laugh"

"Thanks, so can we eat?"

"Yup"

"Also the frog delivering was nice"

"I know just thoughts it up this morning" Sasuke smiled and layed next to Naruto as they ate.

**i know Itachi out of character, but it seemed cute lol. review please and thank you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adien86- Yes i know sasuke don't have a fat a. but it seem cute to add. thanks for the review**

**Shiro-Shade- thanks for the review. im happy to make you laugh**

**Colgate.advanced.fresh-Thank you**

**Inu-bitch-thanks**

**Inu-kikki demonic-Thanks ya**

**dark angel 59- thanks ya very much. they are 17 years old**

**Dragon 77- thankies**

**aliway- gracias**

**AnimeDragonPurishira- thanks. n nice to be your idol**

**craigybbyboo- Awesome thanks**

**Carmade-thankies**

**Loversrose-Thankies**

**Okay Ive updated, and i want to thank you all for your support. I know the story isn't that great but I just wanted to give it a try. But your reviews is giving me courage. But please don't lie to me if your find something wrong, because i listen to my readers. Please tell me what you might want to happen next. Love you all and thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to Naruto**

Well its been 6 months sence our date and 4 months sence we been a couple. I know i sound like a girl but damn I am so happy everytime we are around each other. hahaha. I still haven't told him yet of my little situation, because we just been so busy with missions or training or him gropping me every moment we're together ugh. But I have to tell him sooner or later because that would be a very bad bomb to drop on our wedding night.

Ugh! And my other situation is telling my parents I'm gay. But they can't complain about there being a heir to the clan because I can reproduce, they just gotta worry about Itachi.hehe. Well I'm going to stay at Naruto for the week and within those seven days will be my opportunity to tell him. I just finished packing, and I'm heading over there in my navy blue pajamas. It night time so hopefully no fangirls see me. Alright I'm done and I'm off.

" Sasuke you be good over Naruto's okay?" Itachi said patting me on my head.

" Yeah anki, and stop patting me on my head like I'm some kid" I said as I swatt his hand away. He finally stops. He been acting so motherly sence our parent extened their vacation to the whole summer.

"Good, and call me if anything bad happens, okay" he said giving a peck on my cheek.

"Yeah mom, and when I return home, please let the house be clean, because I know Kisame is coming over and I so don't want the smell of sex in the air."

Itachi smiled and put his hand in the air. " I promise, bye"

"Bye"

I finally arrived at Naruto's house. But instead of knocking I climbed into his bedroom window and was thinking of trying to scare him. I climbed up and sliding the window opened. Naruto was on his bed sleeping upsidedown in his boxer and the sheet hanging off the bed. Damn he a horrible sleeper. I put my bag down and crept over. I climbed over him inhaling the sweet smell of his shower gel.

"Naruto, wake up" I cooed. I was rocking our hips together.

"Mnmn"

"Come on time to play with Sasuke" In a flash I was on my back and Naruto was on me between my legs. He looked so cute, with the moonlight shinning on his eyes.

"Sasuke" he said while cuddling into my neck " Don't mess with me because I won't think twice about flipping you over and attacking you." He started to kiss down my neck and stopped to suck on my adam's apple.

"Naruto -mnn- pl-ease -mnn-" I tried to push him off me but my arms was getting weak as my arousel was getting stronger. "Damn Naruto" I moaned. He bit down on my apple and I scream and grabbed the sheets in pure plessure. I could feel him smile against my neck. Naruto smiled and sat up. He looked at me as if he was admiring the hickey I know he left. I rubbed my neck and sat up too.

" Are you really serious about that 'not till marriage thing'?"

"Yes I am." I said proudly

**Naruto Pov:**

Damn damn damn. Oh my goodness. I don't know how long I'm going to able to last. And I don't know why we have to wait because people do it all the time before marriage, ugh it must be his damn traditions. Um I wonder did he even tell his parents about us.

"Hey Raven-kun, have you told your parents about us yet?" I sat waiting for an anwser but he just turned his head from me, meaning N.O. "Why not, we've been dating for 4 months, shouldn't they at least know somethings going on?"

" I've told Itachi and he was happy but my parents know he gay and my dad didn't take it so well because he wanted an heir to us. My mom was happy as long as he was happy tho."

"Oh so thats why, because he know there won't ever be an heir" Sasuke looked away again as if he was hiding something. " What wrong, what you don't want to be with me anymore,because you don't want to be another dissapointment to them?"

Sasuke pulled me to lay between his legs as he layed against the wall. He gently caressed my hand. I knew something like this was probley going to happen. I was feeling my eyes water. As a tear fell Sasuke licked it away then kissed my temple and spoked.

"Naruto, I swear to you that there nothing like that going through my head, if I wanted that then I would've found any other female in the village, but I wanted you okay"

I didn't know what to say, but I could tell he was being honest with me. If that wasn't what he was hiding from me then what was it.

"Then tell me something, I have a feeling your hiding something from me, can you please tell me, because I'm so confused right now."

He sighed. "Fine, but please don't look at me funny when I tell you" I nodded. He took a breath in and spoke.

"I was born with the 'red eyes of sharingan', not many people in my family are born with this gift and we hid it from other that don't have it. Don't it seen weird that I have red eyes and my family has onyx eyes?"

"Maybe, a little but what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm getting to it, the red eyes gives me alot of power, but also the ability to reproduce. So if we aren't careful I could end up pregnant."

My eyes grew so big, and I had the urge to laugh but didn't. His eyes we serious and were staring at me. I finally spoke after getting thought shock that I could become a parent.

"Um, okay. So is that one of the reasons we can't get more freaky? OW!" Damn he hit me.

"Would you please speak about anything besides getting in my pants but yea that is one of the reasons too."

"Oh so it ain't all about when we get married, what if I try the pull out technique, OW!, stop freaking hitting me Raven-kun, I thought you loved me?"

"I do but you need to know restraint and that doesn't work plus I'm sticking to that till marriage stuff. It suppose to be traditional and I want that if I become pregnant, and my parents can't say nothing"

After I got finish rubbing my head, I asked another question. "So when are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"I don't know, maybe when they get back from vacation. But your okay with the reproducing thing, it don't freak you out?"

"Well yeah at first but, I'm happy I can be with you and have kids that is so awesome." I turned around and kissed him. "It really is" I deepened the kiss. Our tounges intertwined and I could taste vanilla ice cream on him. My hands touch every part of his body, just wanting to feel so much more of him. I pulled his shirt up and off and moved my tounge down from his neck to his navel. I dipped my tounge in, just loving how he tasted. He arched his back to my touch and I could feel his erection pocking at my neck. I removed myself from navel and sat up.

"What wrong" Sasuke asked

"Nothing just admiring how beautiful you are" he just smiled

I started to tug at his pajama pants but his hand stopped me. I took his hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, I won't go farther then touching" he nodded and I continued. I finally got his pants off and threw them in the corner and you could hear a thump as it his the floor. I bit his underwear and pull it down slowly with my teeth. His erection was exposed when his undies when finally off. I kissed the tip and he winced a little. I licked it up and down, tasting the salt taste of his pre-cum as it dripped down. Sasuke gripped a fistful of my hair. "Please Naruto, suck now i don't know how long I can last" he sounded cute but I wasn't in the mood to give in.

I licked slowly from the base to the tip.He closed his eyes expecting me to take him, but he opened them a minute later.

"Beg Raven-kun"

"Why- mnmn" I dropped my mouth on his erection for a moment and zig-zag my tounge. He was moaning, that when I knew I had him. I released him. "Now beg" I lift his thigh and started to leave trails of butterfly kisses.

"Mmm, please Naruto"

"Please what"

i could tell he was getting impatient"Please suck now before I get up and leave you with nothing to do for the night"

I liked his aggression. I licked his base and rolled around his sacks into my mouth. He grabbed my back and dug his nails into my back. _Damn that hurt. _I nibbled on the skin a little then went down and licked his entrance. That moment Sasuke came and I started to feel blood drip down my back as he dug more into my back.

He layed there panting trying to catch his breath. " How do you feel"

"Great, can you get me a towel."

"No go get in the shower" I said feeling the sticky substance on my bed.

"No, I'll go in the morning please just get it"

"Fine"I went and got a white towel. "Thanks" I felt like I was becoming whipped.

"Your welcome, but I'm not sleeping on the bed" I made a bed on the floor and layed down. "You going to join me?" He leaped out of bed after wiping off and put his clothes back on, then layed next to me. I embraced him and he nuzzled into my neck.

"Goodnight Raven-kun, love you"

"Love you too" he kissed me and we finally went to sleep

**Okay this is the 4th chapter and I know it shorter than normal, but please comment. thankies, and c u next time  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

The warmth of the sun woke Naruto up from his slumber on the floor. Naruto pulled the covers over his head and stretch out his arm to feel the warmth of his Raven-kun, but his arm make a quick connection with the cold wooden floor. Shaking his head, he lifted hiself off the floor and crossed his legs to scan the room for Sasuke.

_No Sasuke eh?_ Standing up he folded up the blankets and pillows and threw it into the closet. Still feeling the sticky substance from the night before the headed to the bathroom and heard the squeak of the knob being turned off. _So he didn't leave, good. Now some moring fun. _Naruto cracked the door open and saw Sasuke steping out, dripping in water._ Nice. _Sasuke walked over to the sink and styled his hair while adding some eyeliner.

"Either watch me drip dry from the door or come in and watch it." Said Sasuke not looking away from the mirror.

Naruto widened the door and proceeded in and took a set on the toilet. He watched all the drips of water slowly run down Sasuke's neck to back to butt and into a small puddle on the floor. Sasuke was adding some gel to his hair to get his signature style. Naruto was so into watching Sasuke and daydreaming he barely notice, Sasuke crawling onto his lap.

"You're getting my boxers wet" Naruto said

"And you care, when we always pulling underwear off each other" Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Maybe, but why haven't you dried off yet?" Said Naruto wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back and butt.

Sasuke returned the movement by wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. "Because, I wouldn't mind walking around naked and I knew that you was at the door and wanted to give you a little show, because I know you want this so badly" A smirk came on Sasuke's face as he grinded their hips together.

"Mmm, don't tease me Sasuke, because I can tease you back just as bad, moan."

Sasuke started to put butterfly kisses on Naruto's chest, as he was speaking. "I don't ... kiss really think... suck on nipple you can because look at ... kiss kiss you now" Sasuke moved up to Naruto panting lips and devoured them. Naruto's member was poking Sasuke entrance threw the fabric. The thought of Naruto penitrating him, drove him insane. He would love to be taken by Naruto right there but he knew the consequences that may follow.

Sasuke bit Naruto bottom lip when Naruto grabbed Sasuke member and began stroking it. Sasuke felt like moaning like a whore as Naruto was stroking so rough. Sasuke wanted to get up but his legs felt like goo. Naruto was kissing so hard and passionate. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and came on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto held Sasuke and listen to his breathing to return to normal. Sasuke lifted hiself off Naruto's chest to only be captured by blue orbs staring at him passionatly. They stay like that for a while, not saying a word because they knew what each other wanted.

"Umm I'm going to start breakfast, okay?" Said Sasuke getting off Naruto's lap. Naruto nodded.

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, there a basket of em in the closet."

"Okay,are you coming?"

"No I'm going to clean up the bathroom and get in the shower, I'll be out in a while, don't worry"

Sasuke nodded and headed to Naruto's room. Naruto cleaned up then hopped in the tub. He let the cold water run on him for a while before turning it hot, hoping it would get rid of his hard-on. _Damn, who would think that me and him woulded ended up together._

**I don't know but yall make one hot couple**

_I know._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks breakfast was good" Naruto said washing his plate

"Your welcome" Sasuke said smiling "oh that reminds me, my brother wants me to check in today. So im going to be gone a while."

"Alright, I'll just go hang out with Shikamaru for a while, I haven't seen the lazy nin in a while, sence someone keeps me preoccupide all the time" He said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke got up from his chair to kiss Naruto on the cheek.

"Shut up cause you like it"

**okay people i am having writers block and I'm wondering if I should write about Naruto's day or Sasuke's day. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far and what you want to happen. thank you so much. luv u all**


	6. Do you want this story?

Okay well, I don't want this story anymore and I am wondering if anyone wants this. You can do whatever you want with it. Edit it and all.

So just mail me and tell me if you are interested in wanting it.

XXCandicehrt.

XD


End file.
